To satisfy demands for wireless data traffic, which have been increasing since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop a 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. A 5G or pre-5G communication system may be referred to as beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve high data rates, deployment of the 5G communication system in a millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency band (for example, a 60-GHz band) is under consideration. In order to mitigate propagation path loss and increase a propagation distance in the mmWave band, beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technology have been discussed for the 5G communication system.
Further, to improve a system network, techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and received interference cancellation have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Besides, advanced coding modulation (ACM) techniques such as hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM), sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), advanced access techniques such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) and non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Along with the development of various communication schemes as described above, there is a pressing need for techniques of efficiently supporting the communication schemes in a wireless terminal. Further, miniaturization of the wireless terminal is required to enhance the portability of the wireless terminal.
In general, even though more and more parts are used to add functions to the wireless terminal, the increase of the size of the wireless terminal is to be prevented through efficient arrangement of the parts, in consideration of the portability of the wireless terminal. Moreover, as a number of parts are integrated in a small area, the effects and influences between parts should also be considered in the wireless terminal.
Particularly, the wireless terminal needs sufficient space for ensuring coil inductance. However, this is not easy for a small device having spatial limitations or a wearable device which also should consider the effects from a human body.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.